


【鼬佐子】初体验

by Resile



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resile/pseuds/Resile
Summary: 狡兔三窟ssk单性转
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	【鼬佐子】初体验

盛夏夜，晚八点。  
佐子抬眼，模糊意识到自己正站在居酒屋门前。身旁站的是小樱，鸣人好像也在不远处。他在打电话，得吧哟得吧哟个不停。佐子皱皱眉，抬手揉揉酸沉双眼。  
“这是哪……”  
“诶？佐子你好些了吗？”小樱别过头：“你醉得不行，我们就先提前出来啦。”  
“……”  
把记忆向前拨上三个小时，时间恰好卡在她生气挂断鼬的电话的那一刻。随即小樱和鸣人邀她出来，佐子想都没想即刻答应。本以为只是友人小聚，谁知最后乌央乌央来了一大帮，美其名曰要帮她庆祝生日。佐子好像被哄骗着喝了两杯酒。而再之后的事情，她就没了记忆。  
“人呢？”  
“他们去KTV续摊了，留我们两个把你送回去。鸣人给你哥哥打电话了，等下他会把你带回去……”看她满脸倦色，小樱不免担心：“你没事吧？”  
“……不要。”  
“啊？”  
她突兀一句不要，小樱有些莫名奇妙：“你说什么？”  
“你们跟着他们去吧，我自己回去就可以。”  
看她此刻模样，再联想到今夜她全程满脸不高兴的反应，也不难猜出到底发生了什么事情。小樱不禁汗颜，原本看她挎着脸，还以为她是在气自己和鸣人未和她商量就找了一群人来开生日party。可如今想来，今日主角一直心不在焉，倒也未必注意到这些。  
“……别开玩笑了，你这个样子怎么行啊！”  
“有什么不行。”  
佐子言罢便转身离去，倒是一如既往地坏脾气。全然不顾小樱的喊话，就这样留给无辜的幼驯染一个“我很生气”的背影。方才一直在打电话的鸣人见到这一幕，急急挂了电话要追过去。佐子早就料到会这样，脚下步伐更快了些。她满心别的事情，眼前看不到脚下的路，步履稍稍放急，就猛然被人拉住手腕。  
“放手！”她以为是鸣人，本就烦躁不堪，现在更是隐隐起了点火气。明知此刻可怜的幼驯染不过是被殃及的池鱼，可她今天心情败坏透顶，谁都不想理。  
“喝了多少？”  
什么语气！佐子更是生气。明明这位才是始作俑者，她的糟糕心情全都因他而起。可她不得不承认，哥哥的声音的确能让她感到安心。  
“我成年了！”她愤愤不平，转头瞪回去。也不知是不是她此刻头昏脑涨的缘故，哥哥看起来倒是没有怎么生气。看着猫咪牙尖嘴利回呛自己，他眼中飞快掠过笑意，继而自然牵起妹妹的手。  
“回去吧。”盛夏夜风也有寒意，摸着佐子冰凉手臂。鼬把西装外套脱下披在妹妹身上，继而转头看向鸣人和小樱，朝他们微笑致意。  
“谢谢你们和我联系，等她好一点了再联系。”  
“嗯……”小樱怔怔点头，即便是幼时一起长大的好友，他们和佐子的哥哥接触也不算多。但看她喝醉了酒，无意识地迭声叫着哥哥，小樱总是觉得，她此刻想见的大概就是鼬了。  
转头看看身旁的鸣人，他正皱着眉头凝视前方，视线落在两人十指交扣的手上。  
“我说，鸣人……”  
“啊……啊，嗯？”  
“算了，还是不要深究比较好吧。”  
小樱欲言又止，然后摇摇头，留下身旁一头雾水的幼驯染，思来忖去也不知她到底要说什么。

“……不生气了？”  
回家路上，两人并肩前行。妹妹步履轻快，看起来倒是没什么异样。她方才还不是这般。而听到哥哥的话，佐子好像又改了主意，沉着一张脸，也不知突然生起了什么气。  
“……本来就没有。”她哼声回答，被醉意浸染的眼波飘来荡去，看看堤下平静小溪，又辗转流连到身旁人身上。鼬今晚有重要会议，要加班到很晚——早些时候他是这样告诉她的，再附上一句轻飘飘的抱歉，算作他今晚不能陪她一起的赔礼。  
是重要的成年生日，又被哥哥轻描淡写推诿过去，怎么能让她不生气。赌气答应了鸣人和小樱，殊不知最后他们带来了一大群，热闹是他们的，和她却也没什么关系。不过此刻还不到十点，也没有在嘈杂喧闹的KTV包厢里度过这个生日。兜兜转转，最终还是遂了她的意。  
“好吧。不过你今晚还没有成年，也不应该喝酒的，未成年人。”鼬偏头看向妹妹，笑着戳戳她的额头。  
又是这样，摆出一副兄长的模样教训她。  
佐子有些生气，不免鼓起嘴来抗议：“不过就一个晚上，又有什么关系！”  
优等生如她，此刻偏偏就要叛逆。  
暑热蒸腾，而她陷在薄薄醉意里。埋在心底的隐晦愿望潜滋暗长许久，到了此刻，也应该破土发芽，见一见光。想到这里，她便停下脚步。鼬不解其意，也跟着驻足。  
“怎么了？”  
来不及过多反应，衬衫领带被猛然扯住。佐子踮起脚，献出一个吻。  
他们不是第一次接吻，这也显然不是个恶作剧。她口腔里很热，舌尖在他齿间徘徊，想要再加一把火，用这个吻点燃燎原欲火，最好能再过分一些，趁着酒意做点别的什么。大小姐的脑海里混乱打着小算盘，却偏偏忘了醉得那个人是她自己。而在两人情事里，她从来不缺主动。  
她自以为这样，殊不知平日里这几分渴求被她表现出来，就又平添上几分别扭。但如今喝醉了酒，倒是难得变得直白又坦率。两人唇舌相抵，河岸小桥上依偎在一起，从远处遥遥望去，倒像是一对陷在热恋中的普通情侣。然而仔细回忆，就连鼬也有些记不太清，和妹妹这段不能见光的隐秘感情，究竟持续了有多久。  
而佐子的整个青春期，近乎都在对兄长的恋慕中进行。他们也曾经趁着父母不注意，上学前在玄关处偷偷亲吻。或者趁着母亲在厨房做饭，抵在哥哥卧室门板上缠绵拥吻。期间无数次擦枪走火，佐子刚在她一贯自律完美的哥哥眼中看到片刻迷蒙。就听到门外母亲喊他们准备吃晚餐了。他们贴得有些过紧，少女校服裙下光裸在外的大腿能清楚感知到哥哥下身异样的硬热。就算从未经人事，想到哥哥为自己起了这般反应，她便快要湿透了。  
然而从未有过什么出格举措，一切点到为止。只有她一人在夜里辗转反侧，模糊睡去后，陷入一个又一个不可言说的梦。梦里颠鸾倒凤，猛然惊醒后佐子出了一身的汗，身下酸胀异样，腿根都忍不住微微发抖。  
梦里没有具体内容，只有哥哥的亲吻，还有满溢而出的快乐。  
她也不记得自己曾提及过多少次，又尝试了多少次，可即便她曾成功过一两步，在哥哥眼中看到半点情欲的影子，紧接着就会被强行制止，之后被狠狠戳上额头。他们是秘而不宣的情人，但好像在兄妹之外，也没有做过什么。  
她才不要这样。佐子心想。  
她仰头加深这个吻，一双手环上鼬的腰，在他脊背处轻轻摩挲。是极其大胆的试探。  
“……鼬，我不是小孩子了。”  
连哥哥都不叫，这便是赤裸裸的邀请了。鼬脊背僵直，却也没有如往常那般推开妹妹。佐子究竟在期待什么，他不可能不知道。  
而闻着她嘴里浅浅的梅子香气，鼬觉得自己大概也醉得彻底。

一切发生得倒是顺理成章。鼬给母亲打了电话，告诉她佐子和朋友玩得太累，今天带她在酒店睡。鼬一向是能令家长放心的好孩子，有他在，父母没什么不放心的。说来好笑，爸爸妈妈大概永远不会想到他们在背后究竟做了些什么。佐子倒是并不介意，能有和哥哥彼此共享的独家秘密，她感到很开心。  
“在笑什么？”  
他挂了电话走过来，把妹妹从床上揽起。她刚刚冲了个澡，此刻懒洋洋不想动，眼底心间还盛着一汪浇不灭的欲。佐子依在他怀里，模糊意识到这个姿势有点叫人害羞，却也乖乖没有再动。  
“你一直这样，撒谎都不眨眼睛的吗？”  
不止是对母亲。  
“嗯。”他倒是坦然承认。明显不是顺道而来的酒店，从落地窗向下看，能俯瞰整个首都。佐子不太清楚，但也能隐约感觉到夏休时期这个地段的酒店应该很难临时预定，想必从一开始，他的“今晚有事情”就是在诓骗自己。  
“抱歉，最近真的很忙，本应该再多陪陪你。”  
这当然没关系，佐子把头摇成拨浪鼓，不如说能感知到相同的期待和渴望，她非常开心。但就算是她最擅揣度人心的哥哥，也偶尔会有失算的时候，比如此刻。佐子根本不会有什么欣赏窗外夜景的余情。她满心满念只有眼前人，想和他做爱，想把自己奉献出去，也想彻底拥有他，仅此而已。  
“……这里很贵吧，没关系吗？”  
她开始在哥哥脸上亲来蹭去，都是羽毛般一触即离的吻，谈不上多勾人情欲，反倒有些痒。鼬不禁发笑，还是高中生的妹妹，即便她不愿意被这样评价，倒也的确是单纯可爱。  
“没关系，佐子以为我还是会掏空零花钱和女生开房的国中生吗？怎么会问这种问题。”即便已经独立工作，不再依仗祖辈庇荫，他也是贯有闲财，能博妹妹一笑，更是千金不吝。鼬止住妹妹四处胡乱蹭弄的动作，想加深这个吻，继而步入正题。谁知自己又不小心说错了话，惹她生了气。  
“……什么啊，那你也掏空过零花钱……吗？”她语气揶揄，胡搅蛮缠不讲理。鼬一怔，抬头看明亮灯光下她一双亮晶晶湿漉漉的眼睛。女孩脸色被醉意浸染，眼尾也有些发红，看起来倒是平添了几分妩媚。她此刻像是在赌气，却也乖乖凑过来和他接吻，唇齿缠绕出漉漉水声，听得叫人耳根发红，就算想逗弄她，鼬也突然失了话。  
怎么会。  
从一开始就只有你。  
佐子只穿了一件酒店的浴袍，尺寸对她来说有些大，顺着身高差向下扫一眼，半遮半掩间春光就泻出大片。她意识到哥哥在扯自己浴袍的腰带，心也开始跟着狂跳起来。明知今晚会发生什么，方才从浴室里出来，她浴袍下就什么都没有穿。  
双腿间一片湿黏，也许是方才她没有擦拭好身体。佐子自暴自弃地胡思乱想。哥哥倾身压下来，她也没有半点抗拒。放在床上的提包被扫落在地，滚了好几圈，里面装着的东西纷纷掉落出来。  
她半睁开眼，看见鼬的注意也被吸引了过去。  
“别，别停啊……！”  
“这是什么？”  
看清哥哥手中拿着的东西。佐子的脸瞬间红透。方才在居酒屋里，鸣人和小樱请了二十多位同班同学，美其名曰给她庆祝生日，有不少人带了礼物。然而那个笨蛋吊车尾哪里知道，她和班级里绝大多数同学关系都并不算好，参加这场宴会的很多人除了想单纯蹭饭，便是想要借个什么机会羞辱自己。当着众人的面送她情趣用品，大概也是羞辱的一种。不过佐子却也不觉得什么，她那时满心爽约的哥哥，根本无暇顾及其他。冷淡道了谢，便也收下了。  
反正当场无人看出来，反倒是对方破了一比财，最终还惨淡失败。  
“嗯……佐子对这个有兴趣？”  
“不，不是！不是我买的……”她涨红了脸斥道：“快收起来！”  
当时不在意，不代表此刻在哥哥面前她也能从容面对。她被兄长方才的吻撩起了一身的火，此刻满心满念只想着解脱，借着成年之际，做一些离经叛道的坏事情。好在鼬也没有打算继续逗弄她，放下东西就又倾身过来。碍人的腰带被解开。她也急急去拽哥哥的衬衫，纽扣一颗颗崩裂开，在地板上弹出噼啪响音。  
才不要他衣冠楚楚，自己却又全身赤裸。太丢人了。  
是她的初体验，做到如今这步，倒也算是得偿所愿，她却也害羞偏过头。她从不会掩盖对哥哥的渴望，可平日里也早就习惯了矜持骄傲，这般委身人下，叫她快乐又不安。鼬的吻一路向下，擦过她的锁骨心口，最后又衔住挺翘艳红的乳珠。佐子受不了这般刺激，就算紧咬牙关，也是声声叠着喘个不停。她声音娇极，落在耳畔，叫人听了不忍拿捏触碰，却又忍不住想要再粗暴对待些。  
“感觉很好吧。”是很笃定的口吻，双乳来回被含弄亵玩，逼得她眼泪都快流出来。而在今日之前，佐子自己都不知道，她这处有这般敏感。鼬粗重炙热的呼吸喷洒在那处，她便觉得要化成一滩水，脑中一片空白，只能发出几声微弱哼鸣。  
“别……不要停……“她哀哀喘个不停，一口气分成好几段，免得自己再陡然发出什么羞人的声音。双腿打颤不停，不自觉地夹紧，又被哥哥强制性地分开。他极轻的吻落上她肚脐，轻轻蹭上两下，佐子便如浑身过电，颤个不停。  
她都不知道，自己为何会有这么大的反应。不过些浅尝辄止的触碰，她便被撩拨到晕头转向，不知东西。太过超过失控的感受叫佐子不免慌张。她甚至不知道鼬什么时候分开了她的双腿。向下看了一眼，便对上哥哥的视线。  
“别怕，我会克制一点。”  
本是一句安慰的话，谁知此时说出来，却又惹得她千般不情愿。佐子不满抬头扬声道：“谁让你克制了！”她本就想要得紧，只求能得偿所愿。居酒屋里两小盅梅酒让她晕了头，给了她个纵情今宵的好借口。平日里高傲的白天鹅也低下了头，此刻难得坦率，予取予求。  
“继续……快点进来……你，你到底行不行……”  
这话在鼬听来都忍不住想笑，就算再强装大人模样，他的妹妹也不过是个高中生，平日生活环境单纯，对性事的渴望不会坦率诉说。这种激将法大概也只是能惹恼男高中生的水平。何况她现在声音甜软，尾音发飘。显然是喜欢得紧，片刻都离不开。  
他决心要把前戏做完。分开佐子双腿，她身下已经湿得不行。甜腻清液打湿穴口，颤颤巍巍便要流出，显然已是极为情动。鼬试着探入一根手指，指节刚伸进去一点，谁知她又狠狠皱了下眉头，嗫嚅着小声呼痛。  
“疼……”  
显然这样不行。鼬没有继续，指尖向前探，沿着一线深红缓缓摩挲，直到寻到敏感花核，揉弄片刻，少女方才紧蹙的眉头才又渐渐舒缓了许多。  
“怎么样，好些了吗？”  
鼬把佐子抱在怀中。她倚在兄长怀里，软声叫着哥哥，声音甜腻急促，她初尝情事，这里也极容易被撩弄。眼看怀中的佐子目光愈发涣散，鼬就知道，她这是快要去了。  
“鼬……哥哥……哥哥……”全然陌生的快感在体内流窜，佐子慌乱无措。她一双腿不自觉夹紧，牵住兄长在自己身下作乱的手，呼吸音都愈发甜腻。她本就情动，体质也敏感，揉弄不过片刻就承受不住，攀着哥哥的肩膀呜咽着全身过电般颤抖。少女粉嫩阴唇染上更加艳丽的红，鼓出小小山包，稍稍一碰她就浑身发抖，黏腻的水沿着穴口汩汩流。佐子还没从高潮的感觉中得到片刻喘息，感觉到哥哥探进去一根手指。她又开始挣扎着抗议。  
“快进来，我要你插进来……我不要手指……”  
她又变成小时候那个每天撒娇粘人的小妹妹，稍有不顺遂就垮起脸抗议不停。佐子伸出手，急急要解开兄长的皮带。她早已经被勾起滔天的欲，穴口连带着下腹都泛着空虚的痒，怎么可能是他勾勾手指就能对付过去。鼬大概也没料想到她会这般坦率直白，稍一愣神，便给了佐子可乘之机。佐子趁机勾开他的皮带，急色般要坐上来。急忙被鼬拦住。  
“别闹！让我来。”  
这般不知轻重，等下一定会非常痛。不过见她这般渴求，鼬也清楚，再多漫长的前戏对她来说也只是折磨。他指尖划过她湿滑穴口，草草抽插了一下，便扶着自己想要进入。看一眼身下泪眼朦胧的妹妹，即便知道她渴望至极，鼬还是犹豫着重复了一遍。  
“我要进去了。”  
“嗯……”她哽咽出声，声音里带着哭腔，也不知是爽昏了头，还是在被无处纾解的情欲折磨：“你还在等什么……啊！！停……停！”  
实在是太痛了，才插进一点点，佐子就痛得忍不住挣扎不停。她那里实在太小太紧，即便这般敏感动情，体内蜜液汩汩涌出，充其量也不过能放两根手指进入。再继续下去，她又要痛得直哭。鼬无奈起身，看她别过头，用手臂遮挡住眼睛。分明是在哭。  
这么痛吗……  
佐子必然是不会喊疼的，她早就盼着能与哥哥结合，走到这一步，就算咬碎了牙她也会强行挨过。不过鼬并不希望这样，她是他在这世上珍贵无双的宝物，他怎么舍得让妹妹因为自己哭。  
停在这里自然是不行，继续下去也不可以。鼬无奈叹气，他做了漫长的前戏，此刻自己也是硬得发疼。  
可他还要再多一点耐心，帮佐子纾解放松。  
佐子痛得忍不住掉眼泪，可又害怕让哥哥看到这一幕。她生理本能地喊停，等从那种被从内里撑开的撕裂痛楚中缓过神来，她又好像有些后悔了。鼬一向习惯过度保护她，要是因为自己叫停而功亏一篑，欲哭无泪，怕也不过如此了。  
她见哥哥从自己身体里滑出来，又俯身和自己交换亲吻。佐子有些慌张，怕他就要这样草草结束，可陷在密不透风的吻里，她说不出话，只能呜咽着抗议。又很快被这样的深吻再次逼到情难自已。意识愈发模糊，而就在此时，好像有什么别的东西贴上了自己的下体。  
这是……  
佐子猛然瞪大眼睛，可她说不出话，一开口便是甜腻短促的呻吟。  
“啊……啊……嗯啊……你什么时候……别……不要不要不要……！”  
是她的那份“生日礼物”。  
在此之前，她从来没有用过这种东西，今日拿到它时也没有放在心上。跳蛋一端贴在阴核上震动不止，不过几秒钟，佐子就脊背僵直，猛然弹起。她浑身抽搐，眼泪和口水糊了满脸。脑海中一片空白，像是抛上云端前小死过一回。她承受不住如此剧烈的快意，软声求着鼬快点放过他。  
“不行哦。”哥哥笑着吻上她眼睫，用舌尖舔去她因为快感被激出的泪水：“佐子需要好好放松。”他没有拿开那个可怕的小道具，反而将震动不止的另一端缓缓在她的穴口探弄。  
“疼就告诉我。”  
尺寸很细，倒是不会有多痛。她呼吸迷蒙，被前后夹击的快感弄到近乎失语，只能不停流泪。佐子口中嗫嚅不止，喊得都是鼬的名字。过载快感叫她的脑海一片空白，高潮连绵不断。身体抖似筛糠，嘴里破碎呻吟不停。  
“哥哥……我不要这个……啊……哈……我要你……快给我……啊，啊啊啊啊啊……”  
过载的快感叫她恐惧，四处翻腾像一条脱水的游鱼。佐子穴口湿得不行，在她的蹭动下，埋在身体浅处的按摩棒很快滑出。她神志稍显清明，可又爽到失语。只能抬眼看着哥哥，嘴角一张一合。  
这副模样，可真是可怜。  
”没关系。“她浑身浸了一层薄薄的汗，又被哥哥捞回怀里。鼬喜欢看她渴求自己的模样，却也希望她能在情事中得到满足。有了方才的经历，此刻无论佐子怎样软声相求，他都不会再贸然继续了。  
“不着急。”  
佐子气结，软绵绵瞪他，她不知道，为什么自己狼狈至此，眼前人还能摆出一副气定神闲的模样，每一步都不疾不徐。鼬把她抱起，让她跨坐在自己身上。稍稍抬起她的腿，唇舌缓缓掠过佐子大腿内侧。这个姿势叫她有些害羞，可还没来得及出言抗议，佐子所有多余的话，就都化作了喉间一声泣音。  
她感受到哥哥的舌头在沿着自己身下那处缓缓摩挲，她本就湿透，半开半阖的禁地被舌尖一勾，蜜水流得像蜿蜒崎岖的小溪。佐子羞极，想让他不要这样，却又不得不承认，这样的舔弄叫她爽得脑海中炸开烟花，嘴里除了迭声叫着哥哥外，发不出任何声音。  
“这样可以吗？”她听见鼬的话音里带着笑，认定了他这是在笑自己，便涨红了脸不肯承认。哥哥倒也不恼，抬起她的腰向前一点，舔弄上她最为敏感的花核。那里被撩拨到完全膨开，涨大艳红，像她胸前翘挺乳珠，却因为浸润在蜜泉里，泛着潋滟水光。  
“别！别别别别碰！”  
佐子彻底慌了神，尚且不论这个姿势看起来有多羞耻，叫她的酒意都醒了三分。高热口腔含弄上阴核，升天的快感让她脑海中一片空白，双腿发抖不停，忍不住向后躲，却又被鼬的双手死死钳住。她挣扎不停，却又无法逃离，小腹泛起可怖酸意。和她方才的几次高潮不同。身体变得这般奇怪，叫佐子忍不住害怕起来。她说话带着哭腔，三字一断地喘，可偏偏此时的哭泣好像不再能得到鼬的怜惜。他伸手向后探，三根手指在佐子穴内翻查搅弄。说来奇怪，她倒是也感觉不到怎么痛。  
“哥哥……放开我，我，我，我……啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊呃……！！！”  
尖锐快感直直逼上脑髓，四肢血液齐齐往下涌。哥哥高热口腔含着她又舔又吸，佐子觉得三魂七魄都要被吸出。不知不觉间，她早就满脸是泪，也不知哪里来的力气，竟然猛然挣脱了哥哥的桎梏。佐子软倒在床沿，双腿抽搐不停，双手死死捂住下身。可却也于事无补。床单上湿了大片，清液沿着她的指尖不停向外溢。佐子爽到浑身瘫软，抬不起半点力气。脑海中更是一片空白，听到鼬被呛到的轻咳声，更是脸红得快要滴出血。  
“……佐子。”  
“别，别欺负我！”  
过于剧烈的潮吹让初经人事的佐子有些不知所措。即便是第一次，她之前也多少有听说过别人口中的性事经验，也能隐约感受到会是一段良好体验。可她从未想到，会失控到这般程度。她脸上全是泪痕，事到如今也早已分辨不清，自己是被爽哭还是羞哭。大腿不停打颤，潮吹的快感带得她穴口一张一翕，又泛起痒来。佐子被空调的风吹得忍不住发抖，用手指死死揉着微红的穴口，像是想要赶走这般叫她灵魂出窍的恼人快感。  
她真的要哭了。  
看她这般可怜又可爱，鼬忍不住想笑，可又不想惹恼了她。她此时筋酥骨软，被重新揽入怀里也不见半点抵抗。鼬和妹妹交换了一个又一个吻，唇齿相依间满是她自己的味道。佐子把头别在哥哥怀里，脸红得快滴出血，倒是顾不得旁的事情。  
“还可以吗？”  
“……”她不敢说话了，即便是询问的语气，可尾椎处被哥哥的东西抵着，又硬又热，存在感极其强烈，她又哪里有拒绝的余地。佐子稍稍缓过神，哼声亲上哥哥唇角。她没了力气，也索性放弃种种勾引套路，就这样亲密蹭弄，放任哥哥用手指撑开她的穴口，又缓缓插入。  
“哥哥……继，继续……嗯啊……”  
她没了叫嚷的力气，却也不觉得像方才那般难以忍受。即便如今承受的依旧是被从内部撑开，宛若撕裂般的痛楚。鼬见她皱眉，把她怀中细细亲吻眉头。妹妹双手攒紧又松开，最后还是攀上他肩头。她耐不住痛，却也只是抽搭着呜咽出声，双手无措地在他背上乱抓，有些疼，但鼬不觉得有什么。  
“佐子，别哭。”  
凭借方才的混乱记忆找到妹妹的敏感点，他朝着那块软肉缓缓磨弄。她没了力气，整个人攀在鼬的身上，随着他的动作抽噎不止，被抵着敏感点抽插，便兴奋地呜咽出声。  
“用力一些……啊……哥哥……呜……轻，轻一点……”  
她哭得停不下来，漫长前戏给她的身体调教得敏感多情，稍稍抵着狠狠抽弄两下，她便开始高潮不停。体内温热液体缓缓浇落下来，叫埋在她身体内的人不禁倒吸凉气。鼬方才硬了许久，此时抽插得也愈发用力，只是挂念着妹妹的第一次，拼上最后一点理智给她留上片刻喘息。她叫声沙哑，也愈发甜腻，每个字句都是念着哥哥的名字。偶尔穿插上两声“好棒啊”、“不要停。”黏腻清液从两人交合处不断往下滴落，床单上已是一片狼藉。佐子全然失神，双手抚摸上自己的小腹，好像想这样感受哥哥的温度。在今日之前，鼬从来没有见过这样的妹妹。她往日习惯输成双马尾的头发散落开来，和自己的纠缠在一起。黑发雪肤两相映衬，她此刻全身泛着情动的红，显得愈发瑰丽。  
他又挺动几下，迎来妹妹一阵过电般的抽搐，她的喘息也愈发甜腻，穴口绞得死紧，显然是又高潮了。堪堪挨过这一下，鼬也坚持不了多久，他加快了抽插动作，俯身去亲佐子唇角。  
“还好吗？”  
她这一晚上高潮了太多次，到了现在，显然还是懵的。佐子眼神飘忽，被顶得瑟缩不已，又止不住唇间黏腻娇喘：“好舒服……哥哥……我……嗯……”  
高潮再次猛然袭来。佐子整个人僵直片刻，甜腻呻吟和尖叫与鼬的粗喘声混在一处。她显然已经彻底脱力，刚刚体味到片刻欢愉，整个人便不受控地向后倒去。鼬从她的身体内退出来时，她已经彻底昏死过去。  
“佐子？”  
没有任何回应。  
她实在是太累了。  
在无穷尽的高潮体验中，佐子忍不住举起投降小旗，就这样昏睡过去。哥哥抬起头，看着全身赤裸的佐子身上泛着旖旎情动的潮红色，即便揣着再多心思，如今也不得不草草叫停。  
还真是宇智波佐子的风格，一如既往地骄横任性，可即便这样，却也叫人无法对她生上半点气。  
把避孕套打结丢进垃圾桶里，再放满一浴缸的水，帮她稍作清理。抬头看向床头时钟，时间早就过了零点，倒是没来得及祝她一声生日快乐。鼬不忍心叫醒她，凑到她耳边，悄悄说了一声。  
……  
没有听到是必然，可少女皱着眉头的梦呓中，又掺上了他的名字。不知道她又陷在了怎样的梦境里。在她看不到的地方，梦境里现实中的兄长，都忍不住扬起嘴角。  
“晚安，生日快乐。”  
他悄悄说。


End file.
